


I Hear The Sirens Closing In

by meggidarling



Series: Raise a Little Hell [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Barry Allen is one of The Rogues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Friends and family members learn the of the Rogues and their rise to power.Some react better than others.





	1. Joe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more in the New Rogue universe!
> 
> I hope everyone is well and I hope you all enjoy!

“Detective West!” An officer called. “We have a robbery in progress at the New Museum. Singh wants you on the case.” 

“Are they metas?” Joe asked, tugged on his suit jacket, tucking his gun into his belt. 

“Worse.” His new partner, Patty Spivot, said, appearing on his other side. “It’s the Rogues.” 

Joe swore under his breath. “Let’s go.”

Joe dreaded this moment for the past few months. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Viper was really Barry Allen, his foster son, who recently hung up his red suit and disappeared. Joe was a detective after all. But he was praying they would keep giving the cases to other, younger detectives. He didn’t want to put the boy he raised in jail.

So, he purposefully avoided any news stories about the Rogues. He didn’t want to face the new Barry Allen. He didn’t know how many of them there were, and he didn’t know their powers, which meant he was going in nearly blind. All he knew was that Cold and Heatwave appeared to be calling the shots and that maybe their actions weren’t so bad. 

They didn’t hurt anyone, and they gave to the poor. The laws in Central were twisted to benefit the cruel, older mob families. Maybe breaking the laws were the only way to save the City, which as someone who swore to uphold the law, ripped his brain and heart apart. 

As he and Patty drove to the Museum, they passed Central City Picture News. He was suddenly very glad Iris took her sabbatical to go back to school in London. If this went south, her office was too close to the Museum for her to be safe.

“What do we know?” Joe asked Patty as they strapped into their vests. “How many hostages?” 

“All of the Rogues are here. No one is hurt, Viper sped everyone out before the rest of the Rogues went in. It appears that they’re targeting two new collections.” Patty shrugged. “That’s about it.” 

“Let’s go in,” Joe said, as he led his team to a back entrance. 

Joe sent Patty and the rest of the group to the other side, hoping to try and level with Barry without anyone around him. He crept around the corner, gun drawn hoping to catch sight of ‘Viper.’ He froze in spot when he heard the sound of shuffling and conversation.

“Cold.” A male’s voice growled. “We’ve got company.”

“How many, Piper?” Snart’s voice responded. 

“Based on the camera feed, about 20. But one broke away from the heard and is attempting to sneak up behind us.” 

Joe’s blood went cold, knowing they would soon realize where he was. He put his gun back on his hip, raised his hands in the air before stepping out into their view. “That would be me.”

All nine Rogues snapped around to look at him. 

“Ah, Detective West. Long time, no see.” Cold smirked, taking a step forward, Cold gun trained on him. “But I think your arrival is our cue to leave.”

With Cold’s words, the Rogues weapons were put away and bags were picked up as they prepared to make their escape. 

“I think you’re taking something that doesn’t belong to you.” He said.

Joe wanted to say something more, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the officers sneak into the room behind the Rogues. He felt his stomach drop when he saw which officer it was. He hated metas and would do anything to take down the Rogues, even if it was less than lawful. “Stand down Officer! They are not a physical threat! They haven’t hurt anyone, and their weapons are not drawn!” 

The Rogues turned to face the other man, but it was too late, the officer had already fired three shots, one at a blond woman in all black, one at the brunette woman who was nearly covered in gold and the last toward a woman with black hair and a purple leather jacket. 

Based on the lightning that flashed around the room, Viper flashed forward to catch the weapons but was too late. He was too far from the purple girl to catch the bullet. 

“Amethyst!” He screeched, falling to his knees in front of the girl, pressing his gloved hand to her bloody shoulder.

“NO!” The white-haired woman cried, ice crusting her hands. The brunette woman next to her winced, her hand going for the gun at her side. 

“Serves you fuckers right!” The officer spit. He raised his gun again, preparing to shoot again at Viper’s back. 

The white-haired woman and the gold-covered woman stepped forward, mixing their ice and golden substance to create a shield between the trigger-happy officer and the rest of the Rogues. 

“West!” Heatwave growled, tossing a few bags of loot to the blonde woman. “Get your fucking pig!”

“He’s not mine,” Joe replied, running in between the officer and Rogues. “They might be breaking the law but they’re not a threat! CCPD and the Mayor gave us orders to de-escalate the situation and not use lethal force.” 

“Step back, West!” The officer smirked. “Let me do the job the rest of Central won’t do and put these freaks down.” 

“Cold! Get your people out of here. I’ll distract him.” West called back. He pulled his gun and trained it on the other officer.

Cold didn’t respond but he did start barking out orders. “Reverb! A breach! Frost, Glider, don’t even bother with the skates, go through the breach with the rest. Viper, pick up Amethyst and get her through the breach, it will do less damage than skating or running! Canary, Piper, cover them!” 

Joe didn’t move until he heard the breach close. He put down his gun and glared at the officer. “You shot someone who wasn’t a threat.”

“Maybe.” The officer shrugged, gun still in hand. “And I’m about to do it again.” 

Joe didn’t even have time to blink before he felt a searing hot pain in his side. 

~*~

Joe squinted his eyes at the bright lights. He looked to the side and saw that much of his left side was wrapped in white bandages.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A familiar voice said from the end of the bed. “I should get Caitlin.”

As his eyes adjusted, he realized that he was in STAR Labs and the familiar voice was Barry. 

He looked at his foster son, who was still in his black and red suit with his cowl down. “Hey, kid. How did I get here?” 

Barry blinked for a moment. “You’re not surprised? Or mad?”

“I’m a detective, kid, and you were one of the only speedsters in town. Wasn’t hard to figure out.” Joe started to laugh, then flinched in pain. “And I’m furious, but I’m having an existential crisis concerning the morality of this city, so I think I understand it.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Barry chuckled. “But to answer your questions, we still had the security footage up and I saw you get shot. I couldn’t just leave you there, so I ran to get you.” 

“Well, thanks, kid. How’s your friend?”

Barry suddenly looked very nervous. “Well, she actually wants to thank you.” He said before he stepped out of the room.

Joe followed him with his eyes, clearly confused until Iris walked in. “Baby girl, how did you-” he then noticed the bandage around her shoulder. “Well, that makes sense.”

Barry and Iris were always partners in figurative crime, so why not actual crime? 

“I couldn’t be the good guy anymore, Daddy.” Iris said, her voice strong but with tears in her eyes. “Not after Eddie.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“Okay. You’re an adult.” Joe shrugged. “You can make whatever choices you want to make. I’m mad you lied, but I get it.” 

“So.” Iris came to sit on the edge of the bed. “What are you going to do now?”

“I’m up for retirement in a few months. By the time I go back to work after this” He motioned to the wound on his side. “I’ll probably never be in the field again. I’m tired of the mob-backed politics of Central.”

“So, you wanna join the Rogues?” Iris joked, a playful smile on her face. 

“Hell no.” Joe replied. “But I would like my son and daughter to come home every once and while, maybe bring their less than lawful partners and their friends with them. I’m particularly interested in the two ladies who seemed pretty worried about you.”

Iris averted her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Frosty and the Golden Girl?” Joe teased. “They seem particularly interested in you.”

“That’s Lisa and Caitlin.” Iris smiled, still looking at the ground. “We’ve been dating for a few weeks.” 

“Make sure they come to family dinner and I promise I won’t grill them too hard, deal?” Joe held out his pinky.

“Deal.” Iris linked her pinky with her dad’s. “I missed you, dad.”

“I missed you too, baby girl.” Joe smiled, one tear running down his cheek. “Even if you are a member of a mob now.” 

Iris rolled her eyes, but she was clearly happy to have her dad back in her life. “Shut up! At least I’m not a mob boss like your other child.”


	2. Oliver

Oliver was worried after the second month he hadn’t heard from Sara. Laurel’s death was hard on all of them, but he couldn’t image what Sara was going through. Felicity couldn’t find her on any databases and Oliver had looked all over Star more than once.

So, he was already on edge when he saw the news of the Rogues making waves in Central. 

“So, Barry and the rest of Team Flash aren’t doing everything to stop these mobsters?” He asked Felicity, looking over her shoulder at the surveillance video of the largest bank in Central City being robbed by a group of metas and people with super-powered guns. He looked a little closer. “Pause it.”

Felicity scrambled to do as he asked, pausing on a blonde woman dressed in all black, bo staff in hand. She had a mask covering much of her face and was surrounded by yellow lightning.

“Huh, that looks a lot like the lightning that trails behind Barry when he- oh.” Felicity said, clamping her mouth shut when she came to the conclusion that the lightning in this video was Barry Allen.

But Oliver was too focused on the woman. “That’s Sara.”

“What? There’s no way that’s-” She looked a little closer. “Oh, yeah that’s completely Sara.” 

Oliver groaned. “I’m going to have to take a trip to Central, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, it would appear so.” Felicity nodded, popping her gum. “Your bow bag is in the closet. Your train leaves in an hour.”

Oliver merely grunted before going to pack his bow, even though he didn’t want to fight his friends.

~*~

After a four-hour train ride, Oliver arrived in Central City at around five in the afternoon. He hadn’t been here since the Bivolo fight a little under a year ago. He’d spoken to Barry a few times since then, sending him some of Ray’s nanites a few months back, but they hadn’t seen each other. All communications stopped completely a week or two after Barry told him he was successful in taking down the Reverse Flash. 

That had been two months ago.

But after Laurel and Sara disappearing, he didn’t think to check in with his friend. 

So, he crept up to STAR Labs, hood up. He wasn’t sure if Barry still used it as a base, but it was a good start. 

“Overwatch,” He said into his comm. “What kind of surveillance are we looking at?” 

“Um,” He could hear Felicity tapping away at her keyboard. “More than there was the last time. Wow, whoever is working out of there has military level machines.”

“Can you get me in?” Oliver whispered, keeping his head on a swivel, looking for members of the Rogues.

Felicity scoffed. “The systems are already down.”

“Thank you, Overwatch.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She said, clicking off her comms.

Oliver crept in carefully but didn’t draw his weapon. He didn’t want to fight Sara or Barry or anyone else he put together might be in the Rogues on his long train ride over here. He made it to the Cortex and looked around. The lights were still on, meaning someone still might be here.

“I figured you might show up eventually.” A voice said, and Oliver turned around to face it. 

There stood Barry Allen, clad in black leather with his cowl down. To his right stood Captain Cold and to his left was Heatwave. 

He went for his bow, but he soon saw that none of the other men had their weapons drawn so he relaxed. “Hello, Barry.”

“Hi, Ollie.” Barry said, a ghost of a smile on his face. “What are you doing here?”

He pulled down his hood and took off the mask that Barry had given him. “I came to check on you, apologize for not coming sooner and see if the blonde you have running around with you is Sara Lance.”

Barry smiled again. “Apology accepted, Ollie. We heard about Laurel. I know how much you loved her and I’m sorry.”

Oliver nodded. “Thank you.”

“As for checking in on me, I’m better than I’ve been in nearly two decades.” Barry said, reaching back to grasp Mick and Len’s hands.

“Even though you’re breaking the law?” Oliver asked, slightly surprised. 

“You have no right to judge him, Robin Hood.” Heatwave growled. “No one has forgotten your lawless days when you first started. Killing people without a care in the world.”

“I’m not judging him, at all.” Oliver put his hands up in defense. “It just didn’t sound like something the Barry I knew would say, but you’ve been through hell since then, so I can’t really blame you.” 

Barry looked at him with an intensity that Oliver had never seen on the speedster’s face. “So, you’re not here to lecture me?”

“I know I probably should, but I don’t think I can. I know the changes that being in hell can make in a person.” Oliver shrugged before his face turned serious. “But know that if you go further into the dark side and hurt innocent people, I will need to stop you.” 

Barry nodded. “That’s fair enough. We’ve also decided that for major level threats, we may help out.”

“Major threats?” Oliver asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Damien Darhk, aliens, Nazis.” Barry shrugged. “Stuff you can’t handle as the only vigilante in town.” 

Oliver chuckled lightly. “I might take you up on that.” 

Cold smirked. “What do you say, birdy?”

Oliver heard a gentle thud behind him. A few moments later, Sara Lance came around and into his view. 

“Hi, Ollie.” She said a gentle smile on her face. She wrapped him up in her tiny, but strong embrace. 

“Hey, Sara. We were worried about you.” He whispered into her hair.

“I needed to get out of Star, Oliver. I couldn’t-”

“I understand, as long as you’re safe and happy.” Oliver assured her.

She released him and back towards Barry, Mick, and Len. “I am.”

Oliver nodded. “Good.”

Barry took a few more steps toward him. “What’s the real reason you’re not furious?” 

“I have a long-lost son who lives in Central and he loves the Rogues more than anything. He’s a big fan of the Robin Hoods.” Oliver smirked. “He would be pretty upset if I killed his heroes before he could get their autographs for him.” 

~*~  
Eventually, Len and Mick left Barry and Sara to catch up with Oliver by themselves. He stayed in Central for a few more hours before he prepared to leave again. Barry ran him to the train station 

“So, not only are you an anti-hero, but you’re a mob boss?” 

Barry laughed, blushing slightly. “I’m not really the boss, that’s more Mickey and Lenny’s job.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Like they don’t do everything based on what would benefit you. The three of you are all mob bosses, even if you don’t want to see it.”

Barry chuckled. “Perhaps you’re right.” 

“Perhaps I am.” Oliver shook Barry’s hand. “Be as good as you can and stay happy, all right, Bar?”

“I will if you do the same, Ollie.” Barry smiled, pulling his friend into a hug. “If you ever want to take a trip on the wild side, the Rogues could use an archer.” 

Oliver laughed. “I think I’ll let you have a monopoly over the title of anti-hero for now.”

“Be seeing you, Oliver.”

“See you soon, Barry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the rest of the chapters will be posted but I hope to finish this whole work by this time next week!


	3. David Singh

David Singh heard of the Rogues after their first heist. He received an outline of the members from the CSI that replaced Barry Allen, who recently quit to go back to school. 

“I have the reports from the bank robbery, sir.” Julian said, dropping a large pile of folders on his desk. “There’s also some profiles and possible targets in the next few weeks, such as the Gala in a few weeks.” 

Singh put down his coffee and picked up the folders. “Thank you, Albert.” 

Julian disappeared from the room with a nod. Sometimes David missed the boyish charm and puppy-like enthusiasm of Barry Allen.

He read over the folders for the rest of the workday. They didn’t know a lot about any of the Rogues besides Heatwave, Captain Cold, and Pied Piper. What they did know, however, was the Rogue name and the power of each of the unknown.

There was Killer Frost, a woman with white hair and ice power. She, like most of the Rogues, wore a leather domino mask to cover most of her face. She had ice daggers tucked in her blue, long leather jacket. 

Amethyst and Golden Glider were two members of the Rogues who appeared to be without powers. They had similar guns, one shooting purple, and one shooting gold. They both wore leather jackets and black masks. Both of them were deadly without their guns, skilled with daggers, normal guns, and crossbows. Golden Glider was probably Lisa Snart, based on Leonard Snart’s involvement, but nothing could be proven. 

Another normal human woman was the Canary. She had unnaturally blonde hair, leading many to believe it was a wig. She was an extremely talented martial artist and carried spheres that let out an awful screech when they hit other things. She had a similar outfit to Amethyst and Golden Glider. There were whispers about her identity, but being as Sara Lance was supposed to be dead, so he took that theory with a grain of salt.

There was Reverb, who had powers beyond anyone’s imagination. He wore goggles, half his hair tied up and gauntlets on his hands. He relied most heavily on his powers, but that did not stop him from being a monster in battle. 

The person he was most interested in was Viper, who appeared to be a morally corrupted parody of the Flash. Unlike the Flash, Viper was skilled with weapons and daggers and did not hesitate to use them against other mobsters and those he saw as evil. 

God, they were going to make his life harder. 

~*~

David was eating breakfast curled up on the couch with Rob, his husband. It was a lazy Sunday and the first day he had off it what felt like months, so he didn’t plan on leaving Rob’s arms until he absolutely had to. 

He popped a strawberry into his mouth while they watched some trash reality TV show that Rob seemed to adore. 

“We interrupt this program to break the news of yet another appearance of the Rogues.” A chirper, red-haired woman said, a microphone in hand. “This time, however, they were seen helping the Green Arrow take down Damien Darhk, a man who recently moved his criminal enterprises from Star City to Central City, specifically to avoid interference from vigilantes.” 

“That’s interesting.” Rob said, taking a long sip of his tea.

“What is?” David asked, looking at his husband. “The fact that the Rogues are sometimes do-gooders? Either way, they’re still a pain in my ass, particularly Viper. That little shit is too quick to deal with without the Flash.” 

“You do realize why the Flash isn’t helping right?” Rob asked, a smirk on his face.

David tilted his head to the side, examining his husband carefully. “Enlighten me, oh mighty husband.”

“Because he is the Flash.”

“Don’t be-” David snapped his mouth shut as he thought about it. “Fuck.”

Rob chuckled over the mug of his tea. “I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out.”

David thought about what he knew about Viper and what he knew about the Flash. They both appeared around the same time, about nine or ten months after the Particle Accelerator. Their lightning was the same yellow and they both wore red, though it was only an accent on Viper’s costume. But the biggest similarity was their care for human life. The Flash spent most of his time saving other people, being careful to save everyone, even the people who may have been beyond saving. Viper was similar. Even though he was robbing them blind, he never hurt them. He could kill everyone in an instant but handles them with care. 

“I’m the Police Captain, how did I not figure this out?” David asked, a slightly dumbfounded look on his face.

Rob kissed his cheek. “And can I tell you another thing?” 

“What?”

“Barry Allen is both of them.” Rob looked back at him, a smirk on his lips and a mischievous grin in his eyes. 

Again, David was quick to open his mouth to tell him he was wrong but again his mouth clamped shut as he thought about it. “Fuck.” 

Both the Flash and Viper appeared a few weeks after Barry woke up from his coma. A coma that was caused by him being struck by lightning. There was also the detail on Barry’s CSI reports. No one could have done that without being present at the scene. Barry Allen was also late to or missing from work whenever the Flash or Viper was spotted. Barry went back to school around the time the Flash disappeared, and Viper began to work full-time. 

“Wow.” David whispered, grasping Rob’s hand. “I’m not the most observant, am I?”

Rob shook his head, pressing a kiss to his nose. “I think you always knew, but you didn’t expect it from Barry Allen. No one did.”

David regarded Rob with loving eyes. “So how did you figure it out, husband of mine?”

Rob rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his coffee. “I’m a reporter, darling. It’s what I do.” 

“So.” David asked after a period of silence. “What do I do with this information?”

Rob shrugged, nibbling on a strawberry. “I don’t know, dear. You’re the police captain.”

In theory, as the police captain, David should do something. But he knew the corruption of this city. He didn’t blame the Rogues for acting out. He knew, based on the large amounts of money donated to foster homes and after-school programs, that they weren’t keeping too much of the money for themselves. They were also making his life a lot easier by taking out the more violent members of other mob families. 

“Well, I guess it will be our little secret then.” He said finally, pulling Rob even closer. “Because the Rogues are doing more good than bad.” 

Rob smiled, carding his hands through David’s hair. “Whatever you say, love.” 

David smiled and leaned into the touch. “I guess I should forget everything my smart husband told me this morning.”

Rob grinned a wicked smile. “Barry Allen who? I don’t know him.” He teased. 

David rolled his eyes, a large smile on his face. Maybe the Rogues weren’t as bad as he first thought.


	4. Rip Hunter

Rip Hunter has known about Barry Allen since his mother was killed by the Reverse Flash. He’d been spending much of his time watching the development of the Flash, watching to ensure Gideon, and thus the Waverider, was created. 

So, when the timeline shifted, leading to the early death of Eobard Thawne and the disappearance of the Flash, Gideon alerted him almost immediately. 

“Captain Hunter.” Gideon said, starling him out of his haze.

“Yes, Gideon?” He said, wiping the crust out of his eyes. He had been pouring over plans and history for what felt like an eternity. 

“I have some important information for you about the timeline.” 

“Yes?” He sat forward in his seat. “What is it?” 

Gideon pulled up numerous newspaper clippings on the screen in front of him. He took a moment to read through them. 

‘Rogues Take the City by Storm!’

‘Friend or Foe? Are the Rogues Better for the City than the Government?’

“What am I looking at Gideon?” Rip asked, his voice bored. “I know the Rogues are on the ups in Central City. That’s how history is supposed to work. That’s how we learned of Mick Rory and Leonard Snart when developing Team Legends.”

“There’s more, Captain.” Gideon said before more newspaper headlines appeared on the screen.

‘Where’s has the Flash Sped off to?’

‘Meet Viper, Captain Cold, and Heatwave- Central Cities New Anti-Heroes!’

‘Canary Cry! Mystery Rogue Stops an Attack on a Women's Shelter!’

Rip sat up in his chair, dropping the papers he was reading on the desk. “Are you telling me that not only has the Flash ‘disappeared’ but both he and Sara Lance have become Rogues?”

“That would be exactly what I’m telling you, Captain.” Gideon said, her robotic voice somehow sounding sarcastic. 

“How does this affect the creation of the Legends in the coming months?” Rip asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. “According to your calculations, though you won’t tell me why, Leonard Snart, Sara Lance and Mick Rory are vital to the success of it.”

“The group will be formed, Mick Rory, Sara Lance, and Leonard Snart included-” 

“Fantastic!” Rip chirped, clapping his hands.

“But.” Gideon said. “Viper- Barry Allen- will change history. Leonard Snart was meant to die, and Mick Rory was supposed to become a bounty hunter for the Time Masters called Chronos. This will no longer happen.”

“What does this mean?” Rip groaned again, running his hand through his hair. “How will this affect my plans?” 

“It will be affected in more ways than you can imagine, but Vandal Savage will still die,” Gideon said. “But that is all I can tell you without changing the timeline.” 

"Will they stay as permanent team members following the defeat of Savage?" He asked.

"Negative, Captain," Gideon replied. "All three Rogues will immediately return to their time due to a near-death experience and a desire to see their lovers and family."

“And you will still be created on schedule by Mr. Allen?”

“Yes, Captain Hunter.” Her voice chirped. “Though there will be some changes and they will take effect soon.”

Rip nodded slowly. “Thank you, Gideon.”

“Anytime, Captain Hunter.” Gideon responded, though her voice was slightly different.

It sounded like the recordings of Lisa Snart he had heard when researching Mick and Leonard Snart. Instead of her normal blue color, she was now purple and gold. 

He sat back to think of Barry Allen while memories of him as the Flash still existed in his mind and compared them to the stories of Viper he pulled up on his screen. 

The Flash was said to be kind and powerful, keeping his city safe from all threats. Based on stories of him from historians of the time, he was married to a woman called Iris West, not men like Mick Rory and Leonard Snart. While he disappeared briefly in 2024, the Flash was a beacon of hope for decades, training speedsters and other vigilantes to take his place when he got too old. 

In this new timeline, however, Barry Allen was a criminal. He stole from people and led what appeared to be a mob that had a strong grip on the City, though perhaps it wasn’t completely negative. He was deadly because, unlike the Flash, he wasn’t afraid to use weapons and take the lives of those who he considered a threat to his family or his City. He would throw daggers and shoot down anyone evil who got in their way.

Viper was extremely different but still appeared to be kind. He protected the innocent people, always removing them from the places the Rogues were robbing. He worked with vigilantes, like the Green Arrow and Vixen, to take down big threats like Damien Darhk. Viper was also fiercely protective of children, teenagers, and women who suffered at the hands of domestic abuse. He worked with people of the LGBTQ+ community who were homeless or being treated cruelly. Crime, both meta-human and otherwise, was down. 

Rip wasn’t sure how this was going to play out and how it would change his plans, but he was ready to begin.

“Gideon set a course for Central City, 2016. I want to begin to recruit Legends.”

“Yes, Captain.” 

Now was as good a time as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I love the way this came out but I hope you enjoyed! Only one more chapter to go!
> 
> Please comment any suggestions or prompts you have for this 'Verse!


	5. Lewis Snart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Lewis is his usual dickhead self, so there is implied child abuse.

All of the Rogues sat in the backroom of a building that they used for shadier business dealing, cleaning their weapons and preparing for a meeting that a local group of thieves called. Meetings weren’t unusual, so everyone was calm, laughing and joking as usual.

When the time came, the Rogues took their spots and put their masks on. Len, Mick, and Barry took their seats at the desk, leaving a few seats on the other side for their guest. Caitlin with frost on her hand and Lisa with her gun drawn stood behind the leaders, Hartley and Cisco behind them. Sara stood against the wall by the door, keeping the visitors surrounded. Iris crept into the shadows, hiding in case of a serious threat. 

There was a knock on the door and Wally West (a long-lost brother, new speedster and the newest member of the Rogues) popped his head into the room, a grin on his face. “They’re here. Shall I bring them in?”

Len shared a look with Barry and Mick, both of whom nodded. “Send them in, Cobra.”

Wally nodded before he opened the door and stepped in. His outfit was similar to Barry’s Viper costume but with yellow instead of red detailing on the black suit. Behind him were three men, one of whom did his best to remain in the shadows. 

“Please,” Len said with a wave of his hand. “Have a seat. I understand we have much to discuss.”

Two of the men obeyed, but the one hiding his face remained on his feet. 

“Now.” Barry leaned forward, cowl still covering much of his face. “How may we help you, gentlemen?” 

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Chris Klossowski, and these are my associates.” The first man said. “We wish to rob the local history museum, but we understand it is in the Rogue’s domain. We would like to discuss with you on how we may proceed with our plans.” 

Len sat back in his seat, palms pressed together and resting on his chin. “Well, my family and I-”

“Family?” The standing man growled, chuckling harshly. “These band of freaks aren’t your family, Leo. You don’t deserve a family!”

The other two men looked at their associate in horror, but nothing was worse than the look of terror on Lisa’s face. 

“Lewis!” Chris screeched. “You forget yourself!”

“No, Chris.” He growled, stepping out of the shadows. “I know exactly who and where I am. I have no interest in your team. I simply heard of my children’s rise to power and wanted to see my little failures for myself.” 

Caitlin stepped forward, ice still aglow on her hands. “I suggest you watch your mouth, scumbag.” 

Lewis went to speak but Sara stepped forward and aimed her gun at him. “I would do as you’re told if I were you.”

“Cobra, why don’t you escort Chris and his partner out of building Lewis here can stay.” Barry stood up, dagger in hand. He strolled up to Lewis. “I have some questions for him.” 

Wally nodded and dragged the two men out of the room.

Mick waited until the door was closed before he spoke again, his voice a low growl. “Why are you here, Lewis?”

Lewis, though it was clear he was nervous with Barry towering over him, laughed coldly. “I heard my children made a name for themselves. I didn’t believe those idiots were capable of anything, so I wanted to see for myself.”

Caitlin stepped forward, putting herself in between Lisa and Lewis. Her eyes flashed, and ice crackled from her hands. “I would watch your mouth if I were you. We don’t take lightly to someone insulting our family.”

Iris came into the room, gun at the ready. She came to stand next to Caitlin and nearly growled. “Particularly when you’re outnumbered.” 

Lewis, never the smartest man, didn’t stop. “You’re all a bunch of freaks, just like Leo and Lisa. Ungrateful children couldn’t handle a few lessons.” He spit at Barry’s feet. 

Barry flashed forward and slammed the older man against the wall, eyes flickering with yellow lighting.

“Lenny, Lisa, it’s up to you. Do you want this poor excuse of a man to die?” Barry said, his dagger pressed to Lewis’ throat. 

It was clear Lewis was not expecting this kind of fight, as he was shaking like a leaf, though he was doing his best to play it off. “They can’t kill me. They’re too weak.” 

Leonard stood up and crossed the room. He put his hand on Barry’s shoulder and pulled the dagger away from Lewis’ throat. “He is not worth it, my love. You do not need to bend your morals for this lowlife. He will get what he deserves in the end.”

Barry growled but nodded, releasing the man from his grasp. “Stay out of our territory, or you won’t be so lucky a second time.”

Lewis smirked at Leonard and Lisa, dusting off his shoulders. “I will do as I please.”

Mick came up behind Leonard and Barry, heat gun in his hand but kept by his side. “I would be careful with that overconfidence, friend. It might come back to haunt you.” 

Before Lewis could reply, Barry spoke again. “Cobra, dear? Would you mind racing our guest to CCPD? I’m sure Captain Singh would like to have the Big Bad Corrupt Cop Lewis Snart in his grasps.” 

Barry's sweet smile was the last thing Lewis saw before he was plopped in David Singh’s office, a note in Barry’s swirly handwriting pinned to his coat.

‘Evidence against him is already in your office. Drugs, human trafficking, and child abuse. Give him hell- Viper’ 

~*~

Sensing the anxiety buzzing off Lisa and Leonard, Barry and Wally flashed their family back to the ‘Rogue Mansion.’ 

Sara, once she regained her bearing from the high speeds, retreated to the kitchen to grab comfort food. Cisco and Hartley were in charge of gathering films that Lisa and Len might enjoy. Barry and Mick wrapped Len up in their arms, pressing kisses to his face and cooed assuring words into his ears, Iris and Caitlin doing the same for Lisa. 

They were a mismatched and slightly evil family, but they were a family nonetheless. And family protected their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Partners in Crime' by Set It Off
> 
> Comments, kudos, and just plain love makes me happy.


End file.
